


Just Do Me Right

by DamieMontclair



Series: Damies Jangobi Week 2021 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Jango Fett, Bounty Hunting, Canon-Typical Violence, Dancing, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, Smut, Undercover, and quinlan is a smug little shit, as in bounty hunting, briefly, idk what else to tag, there is biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamieMontclair/pseuds/DamieMontclair
Summary: Jangobi Week Day 3: Undercover (/Outfit swap)He’d almost made it across the club when a redhead to his left caught his attention. He was dancing with his eyes closed, dark red lips mouthing along with the lyrics, body moving to the beat with a grace the other dancers on the floor could only dream of. Jango almost veered off track before remembering the bounty. The pretty redhead would still be there after – or so Jango hoped.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Series: Damies Jangobi Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138931
Comments: 11
Kudos: 239
Collections: Jangobi Week





	Just Do Me Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bureau_pinery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bureau_pinery/gifts).



> This is 100% Tosh's fault. I had something totally different planned. I swear. Then Tosh dropped this:
> 
> https://bureau-pinery.tumblr.com/post/642102151656718336/day-3-undercover-theyre-both-on-their-own
> 
> And bye bye outline. I have spent the last 6 hours staring at this while writing.  
> Title is also on Tosh, its from Just Do Me Right by Slick Beats.  
> I blame any and all typos on the art, I was distracted!

Obi-Wan grumbled as he got dressed. This mission was stupid, and Quinlan was stupid. But maybe, he’d at least be able to have some fun. He wiggled into his shirt, tugging it into place and checking that none of the paint had flecked off onto the black fabric. He quickly brushed his hair out of his face, tying it back with the holographic tie Luminara had gifted him for life day a few years ago. He’d never gotten to use it as missions had picked up soon after and then there’d been Naboo and taking care of Anakin until Master Jinn recovered. 

Shaking his head to clear away the thoughts, he opened the small wooden box on his dresser, pulling out a pair of earrings. They’d been a present from Quinlan after they got their ears pierced at sixteen. He quickly put the rings on his lobes, fumbling with the helix chain a bit before it all settled into place. With one last glance at the mirror, he slipped into his boots, quickly lacing them up before exiting his room. He ignored the wolf-whistle from Quinlan, who’d taken up residency of his couch, and quickly grabbed the invitation from the side table before exiting the room.

Why did that kriffing bounty hunter have to go to that force damned party? Why did Obi-Wan never get to go to parties for fun and why couldn’t Quinlan go? Ah right, because Quinlan was the one supposed to track the hunter after she left the party…

He quickly hailed an aircab hoping it didn’t take too long to reach the venue. What if their target had already left by the time he got there? Way to make a good impression on his first solo mission as a knight… He sighed, trying to relax. Worrying wouldn’t do anyone any good and he’d stand out like a sore thumb if he couldn’t relax.

He could already hear the music when he stepped out of the cab. He tugged his shirt slightly, pushed a few loose strands of hair out of his face and sauntered up to the woman tending the club’s front desk.

“Hello there!” He smiled up at her, dropping his invitation on the desk. He leaned back against the desk as he waited for her to check his name off the list, head bobbing to the music, ear chains jangling. He’d never thought the piercings he’d gotten with Quinlan would ever come in handy, but here they made him fit right in with the rich and fashionable crowd. He thanked her with a bright smile when she finally waved him in.

The first steps into the club were overwhelming, the bass heavy, coloured lights throbbing, but Obi-Wan kept moving. He needed to look like he knew what he was doing – and considering he hadn’t been in a club since he’d turned 17, he was decidedly not used to it anymore. Determined to make the best of the situation, he made his way to the bar, carefully dodging elbows on his way there. Leaning against the bar, he ordered himself one of the drinks he remembered liking as a teen sneaking into bars with Quinlan before turning around and surveying the mass of people dancing for his target. 

*** 

Jango confidently walked up the front desk of the club, heavy boots thudding loudly on the floor, silver chains clinking against the durasteel high heel with every step. “Mereel. Jango,” he said casually, waving his invitation, barely waiting for the young man manning the desk to look over it before walking into the club. He blinked at the bright lights, looking around furtively, trying to make out the VIP section. Intel said the bounty would be in spending the evening there harassing the staff. As soon as he spotted it, he adjusted his course, crossing the dancefloor.

He’d almost made it across the club when a redhead to his left caught his attention. The young man was wearing a sleeved crop-top with cut-outs at his shoulders, high-waisted trousers with two chains dangling from the belt. The redheads face was freckled in fluorescent blue paint, shoulders and waist teasingly covered with more painted freckles. He was dancing with his eyes closed, dark red lips mouthing along with the lyrics, body moving to the beat with a grace the other dancers on the floor could only dream of. Jango almost veered off track before remembering the bounty. The pretty redhead would still be there after – or so Jango hoped.

As he walked up the stairs to the VIP section, he couldn’t help but look back towards the redhead on the dancefloor. The light caught on the chain dangling from his ear and Jango licked his lips at the thought of nibbling at the man’s ear. He shook his head, trying to put himself back into a work mindset. Determined to get the job done quickly, he stepped into the VIP lounge.

The bounty was sitting at the bar, chatting up the young bartender who looked like they’d rather be anywhere else on the galaxy. Jango casually walked over, plopping himself down on the stool next to his target. He smiled sultrily over at the man, leaning towards the bartender.

“I’ll have whatever he’s having,” he said huskily, looking at his target from under his lowered lashes. He knew the light would be glinting off the golden paint on his face, making his skin glow. He smiled at the man. “You come here often?”

Within second he had the full attention of his target and the bartender shot him a grateful smile as they passed him his drink before quickly fleeing to the other end of the bar. Jango leaned closer, pretending to be interested in what his bounty had to say. The longer he listened, the more Jango wanted to just put a blaster bolt between the man’s eyes right there and then, but every time his hand strayed down to the small hold-out blaster hidden in his trousers the image of the pretty redhead flashed across his mind. If he shot the bastard out here in public, he wouldn’t be able to go and find out if the redhead was interested.

Eventually, Jango had enough. He leaned in close, mouth brushing his bounty’s ear. “Want to take this somewhere more… private?” he whispered, suppressing a shudder. He pulled back, smiling coyly at his target before getting up and strutting off towards the private backrooms. The man followed, just as planned. The moment the door of the private room closed behind them, Jango shot the man. He toed at the man’s body with an expression of disgust, flipping him over. He quickly pressed his hand to the other’s throat, making sure the job was done, pulling his access card out of his hand before inputting the “Do not disturb” command into the door’s control terminal and slipping back out, quietly closing the door behind himself. 

He took another hallway back to the main floor of the club – it wouldn’t do for him to be noticed leaving alone after less than five minutes with his bounty. He quickly surveyed the dancefloor, shoulders slumping marginally when he couldn’t spot the redhead. Dejected, he sidled up to the bar and ordered a drink. He should have just shot the bastard instead of wasting precious time. With a sigh he leaned back against the bar, drink in hand surveying the dancefloor in the hope of spotting the pretty redhead again.

***

After looking for what felt like hours, but most likely had actually been less than an hour, he finally found the bounty hunter dancing with two other women. Slowly, Obi-Wan began to move closer, bobbing along to the beat of the music, mouthing along to the familiar lyrics. It took a while but when he finally was close to the hunter, he knew the slow approach had been worth it. He didn’t even ping her radar. He took the small tracker out of his pocket, closed his eyes, and focused on the force. He could feel himself moving to the music, and the flow of the people around him. Slowly, he floated the small tracker over to the hunter, carefully attaching it to the back of her knee-high boots. He smiled. Job done.

Careful not to move to fast, he made his way across the dancefloor again. Something tingled at the back of his neck. His head snapped up, eyes searching, before stopping on a man at the bar. There was gold on his face, around his eyes, and he was staring at Obi-Wan with pure want in his eyes. Obi-Wan let his gaze drift up and down the man, an appreciative smile crossing his face. He was wearing a cropped tube top that was held up by a few chains connected to his neckpiece. His arms were covered in tight sleeves that went up just below his toned deltoid, leaving the man’s shoulders delightfully uncovered, gold paint sparkling on his dark skin. He wore tight trousers tucked into heeled boots. The durasteel heel caught the light as the man shifted, pushing himself away from the bar.

Obi-Wans eyes snapped back up to the man’s face, breath briefly catching at the determined expression on his face as he strutted over to where Obi-Wan was standing in the middle of the dancefloor. As he came closer, Obi-Wan noticed more details. The man had gold sparkling on the teasingly small strip of skin between his shirt and his trouser. Then, the man was standing in front of him and Obi-Wan couldn’t help himself. He stepped closer, dancing to the beat of the music, his hand teasingly running over the gold on the man’s hips, eliciting a shiver.

Jango grabbed the redhead, pulling him close, following his rhythm, moving along to the music, gloved hands moving up and down the other’s back as the redhead traced the gold on his shoulders. He held back a moan when the redhead’s finger ran along his neckpiece before moving up to his face. Jango’s right hand fell down to the redhead’s plush ass, the other coming up to cup his neck.

Then, those delightful dark lips were on his, the redhead’s hand cupping his face, the other on the back of his neck. Jango pulled the redhead flush against his chest with a groan. The man took the opportunity and dipped his mouth into Jango’s mouth, eliciting another groan. They parted for breath, and Jango looked into the other’s bright blue eyes, only made brighter by the fluorescent blue paint on his lids and in his lashes. Oh, how he wanted. He wanted to see those cheeks flushed and that lipstick smudged. He leaned in for another kiss, biting at the redhead’s painted lip.

Obi-Wans head was spinning, the man’s lust flooding the force around him, the hands on his ass and neck burning into his skin, squeezing softly as they pulled him closer. Force but it’d been too long if a bit of kissing and groping made his head spin like that. He pulled away again, panting for breath, forehead coming to rest on the other mans. They were almost as tall as each other with the other’s heels. Obi-Wan looked down into the man’s dark eyes. His pupils were wide, almost swallowing the beautiful brown colour. His lashes were highlighted with the same gold dusting his face. 

This time, when Jango asked if they wanted to move this to somewhere private, he meant it. Ka’ra he wanted this man, wanted to lick along his defined abs and trace the paint on his skin to find out how far down it went. The redhead nodded, and Jango grabbed his wrist, pulling him in the direction of the private backrooms, opening the first free room with his stolen access card. He slammed his hand on the door controls to engage “Do not disturb” before pushing the redhead against the wall, kissing him deeply. The redhead moaned deeply, hips pushing against his, looking for friction. They pulled apart, Jango already taking off his shirt, slipping out of the fabric with speed that spoke of practice – it was his favourite to wear on these kinds of job. 

Obi-Wan swallowed at the muscled chest, gold dusted all the way up to his pecs. Force, he wanted to get his mouth on the man. He opened the front closure on his own shirt, pulling it above his head, not caring about the paint smudging at this point. He quickly unlaced his boots, nudging them off while the other man simply tugged the hidden zipper on his own shoes, throwing the heels aside before shimmying out of his tight trousers. Obi-Wan focused back on his own clothes, dropping his own trousers on the floor, looking up just in time to notice the man wasn’t wearing underwear either. He licked his lips at the sight of the other’s thick cock. Obi-Wan crowded the man against the wall, kissing down his neck, nibbling at the junction between neck and shoulder, hands tracing the muscles on those strong shoulders.

Jango threw his head back at the feeling of teeth on this throat. His instincts were telling him to push the other away while his body demanded more. A hand twisted his left nipple, ripping a groan from his throat. Then, the man was kissing his way down his chest, hands sliding along his side, following the gold dust down the side of his legs, nails digging into his skin and oh Ka’ra- Jango keened when the man suddenly swallowed him all the way down, his hands flying to the other’s head, clenching in the soft red hair, the heat and wetness and tightness almost too much. The redhead moaned, the vibration making Jango choke. “Kriff- I’m gonna-” he pushed the man away, one hand flying to the base of his cock. He keened at the loss of the other’s mouth but managed to hold back his orgasm, clinging to the edge. 

He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. It’d been too long since he’d let someone touch him. The redhead smiled up at him from the floor before standing up and walking towards the bed and its soft blue sheets, beckoning for him to follow. On unsteady feet, Jango followed, eyes tracing the fluorescent blue paint covering the other mans back in the darkened room. 

Obi-Wan riffled through his clothes, coming up with a condom and two packets of lube – courtesy of Quin, kriff the smug bastard – before sitting down on the bed, sliding up until he was laying in the middle of the bed. He smiled at the man, holding out a hand. “Why don’t you join me, darling?”

“Jango,” the man said. “My name. It’s Jango.”

Obi-Wan smiled at Jango, glad to finally have a name. “Obi-Wan,” he offered, grinning as Jango took his hand and settled into bed with him. He pulled Jango into a kiss, flipping them around so that Jango was spread out on the bed. With a smile, he ripped open a packet of lube. “How do you want to do this?”

Jango swallowed. He wasn’t a bounty hunter here. There was no reputation to uphold. He was just a man in a fashionable club on Coruscant. With a look at Obi-Wans cock, Jango spread his legs, blushing at the bright smile he received in return. He watched as the redhead covered his fingers in lube before tossing the empty packet away.

Obi-Wan sat back between Jango’s legs, tracing his fingers down the man’s cock, past his balls and down to tease at his rim. He looked up at the sharp intake of breath, briefly pulling his hand away. Jango cracked his eyes open at the loss, scowling at the hand that by right should be on him right now and not hovering uncertainly in the air between them. He pulled his legs up, spreading his knees apart, exposing himself. Obi-Wans hand returned to Jango’s rim, teasing and Jango grabbed at the man, pulling him in for a filthy kiss. While Obi-Wan was distracted, Jango pushed himself down on his teasing finger, groaning at the feeling. A single finger, not even up to the second knuckle, had no right feeling so good. 

Obi-Wan started prepping him in earnest after that, carefully stretching him, only adding a second finger once he was sure Jango could take it. Jango muffled his moans in the neck of the redhead, mouthing and sucking at the pale skin, biting down hard when Obi-Wan added a third finger, brushing over his prostate in the process. A loud groan fought its way out of his throat. This was it. “More- Right there!” he whined, when Obi-Wan kept teasing, never really touching where he really wanted. “Kriffing get on with it!” he cursed, biting at Obi-Wans neck. 

Obi-Wan smiled as he pulled his fingers out, brushing against Jango’s prostate again, delighting in the loud whine. He quickly ripped open the condom, pulling it on. Obi-Wan fumbled around for the second packet of lube, emptying it in his hand, spreading the lube on his cock before guiding it to Jango’s hole. He leaned down, kissing Jango deeply as he pushed in, hand pulling at the other man’s cock. They groaned in unison when Obi-Wan bottomed out. Jango ran his hands through Obi-Wans hair, pulling out the tie, relishing in the man’s long hair.

“Ah- You’re taking it so well-” Obi-Wan moaned, pushing back into the hand in his hair. Jango pulled on Obi-Wans hair and was rewarded with the other man’s hips snapping forward. Soon, they settled into a rhythm, Obi-Wan setting a punishing pace, a steady stream of praises falling from his lips and Jango egging him on with moans of “harder” and “faster” and “more”.

Jango’s orgasm hit him like a speeder to the face, entirely unexpected and leaving him seeing stars as he shouted Obi-Wans name. Obi-Wan followed right after, Jango’s orgasm, his pleasure in the force, tipping him straight over an edge he hadn’t realized he’d been riding.

He slumped down, half on, half off Jango, catching his breath. He nibbled at Jango’s collarbone while the other recovered. He hummed, basking in the afterglow and the relaxed feeling in the force. He snuggled a bit closer as Jango’s hand brushed through his hair. What he wouldn’t do to stay just like this until they both fell asleep. Maybe they could do just that. He wouldn’t be opposed to a second round, or just some cuddling. It’d been way too long since he’d had the chance to snuggle up to someone like this.

***

The sun was kissing the horizon when Obi-Wan slinked back to his quarters through rarely used hallways, suddenly infinitely glad for his experience sneaking in and out of the temple as a teen. He sighed in relief when his door came into sight. Only when he was safely back in his rooms did he allow the smile he’d been holding back to slip out. He unlaced his boots and toed them off before walking further into the small apartment.

“I see you had a good time!”

Obi-Wan startled badly at the voice of his best friend. Kriff it! He turned towards the couch. Quinlan was giving him a smug smirk. Obi-Wan wanted to wipe the smirk off his face, but he was too tired. He settled on straightening his posture, scrambling for the last remains of his dignity. “I have no idea what you mean,” he said primly.

Quinlan’s grin widened, taking in Obi-Wans appearance. His hair was an absolute mess, his lipstick was smeared, tiny flecks of gold were mixed with the blue paint covering his skin, and that collar of bitemarks and hickeys said it all. He stood up, walking over to his friend. “That’s not your shirt, Obi,” he whispered into his best friends’ ear, before sauntering out the door.

Obi-Wan froze. He looked down. That wasn’t his shirt. Well. Kriff. That shirt had been one of his favourites. A look at his reflection in the mirror made him pause. He twisted and turned. Maybe he had a new favourite. And maybe after some sleep he’d ring up the new number in his comm.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> Ka'ra: stars
> 
> If you've commented on my previous entries, I haven't gotten around to answering yet but I value every single comment, they make my day and motivate me to keep writing this and I will get back to them once Jangobi Week is over and I have spoons again! ♥


End file.
